one_piece_open_seasfandomcom-20200213-history
Devil Fruits
Ope Ope no Mi / (Ope)ration (Ope)ration Fruit Move 1: Room Cooldown: 15 Cost: 350 XP Gain: 100 The user summons a bubble that allows the user to use their other moves within it. The size of this bubble is determined by the level of the user, and this bubble will last 60 seconds before despawning. Can be summoned again after 15 seconds, replacing the original with a new one if already summoned. Move 2: Shambles Cooldown: 2 Cost: 300 XP Gain: 80 The user instantly teleports to a location within their room if they did not click on another player, leaving a white effect behind in their original position. If the user clicks on another player, the user swaps places with that player and the player is moved to your position and you're moved to their original position. Move 3: Takt Cooldown: 4 Cost: 320 XP Gain: 90 This move is two in one, meaning it has two attacks that activate in different situations. The first version of this attack occurs when you click on a player. The player thrown into the air and slammed onto the ground, dealing damage. The second version occurs when you click on anything else that is compatible, which summons a chunk of the material of the brick you summoned on. It forms and is flung towards the direction of the mouse cursor on the screen, exploding on impact. The projectile size also scales to level and ignores trees. Move 4: Severance Cooldown: 5 Cost: 250 XP Gain: 120 This attack will have a one second cooldown if the user misses, allowing you to quickly retry. Upon clicking a player inside the room, that player has their body parts split up and is completely stunned for 3 seconds, not being able to move or use any moves. This leaves them vulnerable and is good for combos. Hie Hie no Mi / Cold Cold Fruit Move 1: Pheasant Beak Cooldown: 6.5 Cost: 350 XP Gain: 80 The user pulls their hand back and throws it forwards, releasing a solid ice bird that flies towards the mouse cursor. It explodes on impact (or explodes after a time limit) and releases a very large explosion that freezes enemies for 2 seconds. Move 2: Ice Age Cooldown: 6 Cost: 300 XP Gain: 80 The user releases a floor of ice from underneath them that freezes anyone in a large radius for 4 seconds. Weapon: Wowza lazer A basic Hie Hie sword. Gura Gura no Mi / Tremor Tremor Fruit Move 1: Gekishin Cooldown: 4 Cost: 320 XP Gain: 85 The user cracks the air (creating a tremor) and creates a large white shockwave around themself which damages other players. Move 2: Kaishin Cooldown: 5 Cost: 350 XP Gain: 90 The user cracks the air (creating a tremor) and sends out a ranged shockwave towards their cursor which explodes and damages people around the end of the shockwave. This shockwave has a range limit which is slightly shorter than Pika's Light Kick. Move 3: Tsunami Cooldown: 45 Cost: 1000 XP Gain: 500 The user tucks their arms in then sends them out, creating two shockwaves (tremors) on the left and right side of them. This spawns two tsunamis in the distance on either side which races towards the cast position, slamming together and dealing damage within a very large AOE. Yami Yami no mi / Darkness Darkness Fruit Move 1: Black Hole Cooldown: 13 Cost: 2650 ST Gain: 100 The user covers their right arm in darkness and slams it down onto the ground, holding it there as a large dark hole appears beneath them which explodes in short intervals which pull anyone in the radius into the black hole, stunning them for 8 seconds. (They cannot use moves while stunned.) After the explosions, a large explosion occurs which also has the potential to stun and deals damage to those in the radius. Move 2: Dark Matter Cooldown: 7 Cost: 2800 ST Gain: 120 The user forms a large dark orb above them, and flings it towards the mouse cursor (slightly offset) which explodes on impact dealing damage in a large AOE. Move 3: Liberation Cooldown: 4.5 Cost: 2600 ST Gain: 100 The user covers their right arm in darkness and releases it out, causing a large dark explosion which releases debris pulled in by the user. This deals damage in a large AOE, and flings anyone who is hit by it. Tori Tori No mi, Model: Fenikkusu / Bird Bird Fruit, Model: Phoenix Move 1: Flight Cooldown: 1 Cost: 100/sec XP Gain: 10 [FASTEST FLY IN THE GAME] The user forms wings of phoenix flames from their arms and begins flying towards the mouse cursor. This takes 100 stamina per second, and continues until the user is out of stamina, it is deactivated by outside forces, or if the user deactivates it by using the move again. You cannot use moves during the fly. Tori also despawns after a certain period of time. Move 2: Release Cooldown: 4 Cost: 250 XP Gain: 70 The user forms wings of phoenix flames out of their arms and raises them above their head, slamming them down onto the ground causing an explosion and shockwave which deals low damage to those nearby. Move 3: Leap Cooldown: 6 Cost: 280 XP Gain: 0 The user forms wings of phoenix flames out of their arms and raises them above their head, pushing down on the ground which flings them upwards into the air and creates a shockwave where the move was used, damaging players nearby. Note: THIS FRUIT IS NOT BUYABLE, AND DESPAWNS IN 20 MINUTES UPON SPAWNING IF NOT PICKED UP Bari Bari no Mi / Barrier Barrier Fruit Move 1: Barrier Cooldown: ~3 seconds Cost: 200 XP Gain: 90 The user spawns a barrier of clear material infront of themselves. Can be walked on, or used as a platform. If clicked again, the barrier is sent flying in the direction it was placed in, dealing large damage and knocking back those who it hits.. It does fairly good damage scaling by level. The size of the barrier scales by level, as well. Move 2: Elevator Cooldown: ~1 second Cost: 200 XP Gain: 90 The user places the same "material" as in Barrier below themselves. The platform then begins to lift them into the air. Can be "paused" by left-clicking once more. Scales by level. Move 3: Spike Cooldown: ~4.5 seconds Cost: 350 XP Gain: 85 The user creates a barrier spike that comes out of the ground and does damage to anybody in its range. Does decent damage. Not recommended for PvP. Does not scale by level. Move 4: Encase Cooldown: ~10 seconds Cost: 200 XP Gain: 100 The user "encases" people in a scaled box (by level). Does not have any combat purpose other than trapping people. Does not do damage. More of a utility move. Bomu Bomu no Mi / Bomb Bomb Fruit Move 1: Detonate Cooldown: ~5 seconds Cost: 350 XP Gain: 120 The user detonates 3 times for some good AoE damage, causing a big blast with medium range. Size does not scale by level and does decent damage that does scale by level. Move 2: Fling Bomb Cooldown: ~5 seconds Cost: 300 XP Gain: 100 The user flings in the way they are facing. Good travel/movement move overall, and does damage at the base of the explosion, where clicked. Damage scales by level. Move 3: Self Destruct "This is it! My trump card!" Cooldown: ~20 seconds Cost: 3500 XP Gain: 250 The user engulfs themself in a large blast. It does a LARGE chunk of their health but does INSANE damage, that scales by level. The range of this move is very large Mera Mera no Mi / Flame Flame Fruit Move 1: Hibashira Cooldown: ~5 sec The user spikes up a lot of fire in a large radius doing massive AoE damage. Good for crowd farming. Size (I believe) does not scale by level. Damage scales by level. Move 2: Kagero Cooldown: ~5 seconds Cost: 300 XP Gain: 80 The user spews flame out of their fist, doing a widespread flamethrower. Can be rotated at will (i.e. you spin, you spread flames in the way you look). Does pretty good damage. Damage scales by level. Move 3: Comet Cooldown: 1 second Cost: 300 per second XP Gain: 120 User propels themselves with firepower. Is considered a fly move. Speed is 90. Similar moves: Moku Moku no Mi: White Spark, and Suna Suna no Mi: Desert Rock Tatsu Tatsu no Mi / Dragon Dragon Fruit Move 1: Tornado Cannon Cooldown: 8 Cost: 500 XP Gain: 200 The user FLIES into the air, reaching extreme heights. Does fairly decent damage. Can also send people who are near you (in the air) back down to the ground. Mostly would be used as a utility. Move 2: Compression Cooldown: 6 Cost: 450 XP Gain: 200 The user uses the air around them to compress enemies. Has INSANELY fast cast speed (if you pull it out you will immediately be able to use it). Does very decent damage. Move 3: Dragon Tornado Cooldown: 6 Cost: 480 XP Gain: 200 The user uses great power to crush enemies near them. Does quite a bit of consecutive damage. The attack area seems to follow you. It can be easily dodged, however can trap your enemies easily as well. Note:This is one of the Devil Fruits that did not exist in the One Piece anime and manga. Magu Magu no Mi / Magma Magma Fruit Move 1: Magma Form Cooldown: 1.5 Cost: 500 XP Gain: 50 The user turns their body into lava, and walks slightly faster and also begins releasing magma puddles under them every 0.8 sec if they are standing on land. These puddles damage people depending on your level. its also a great used in grinding. Move 2: Bakuretsu Kazan Cooldown: 6 Cost: 550 XP Gain: 100 The user turns their right hand into magma and slams the floor with it, releasing a massive shockwave of air and magma, which spawns a large magma puddle which grows and fades, and deals damage to anyone who touches it. Pika Pika no Mi / Glint Glint Fruit Move 1: Raitokikku Cooldown: 3 Cost: 250 XP Gain: 30 The user puts their leg up, then kicks forwards releasing a ray of light that has an explosion at the end of it towards the mouse cursor. Instant. Move 2: Yata no Kagami Cooldown: 7 Cost: 300 XP Gain: 160 The user pulls their right hand backwards, then pulls it upwards and transforms into light, teleporting to the mouse location in a ray of light. Has a range limit, but it's very far. Weapon: Light Blade Pika Pika includes a Light Blade that comes with all other moves. Explained more in the weapons section. Move 3: Yasakani no Magatama Unleashes a barage of light balls.(10 dam each) Suna Suna no Mi / Sand Sand Fruit Move 1: Sables Cooldown: 4.5 Cost: 250 XP Gain: 60 The user releases a sandstorm that flings players slightly upwards and deals damage in an area. Move 2: Pesado Cooldown: 3.5 Cost: 300 XP Gain: 80 The user forms a ball of sand in front of them, then launches it towards the mouse cursor. Travels at decent speed and explodes on impact. Larger explosion than white blow. Move 3: Desert Rocket Cooldown: ~2.5 Cost: 320 per second XP Gain: 120 The user creates sand and propels themselves forward, in a fly-like motion. The speed of the "fly" is 90. Similar moves: Mera Mera no Mi: Comet, Moku Moku no Mi: White Spark Goro Goro no Mi / Rumble Rumble Fruit Mo : 10 Cost: 800 XP Gain: 200 The user releases a warning shockwave a couple studs in front of them, then 3 seconds later releases a large pillar of lightning the deals large damage and has a large radiuNo Mi /Poison Poison Fruitfasdawd add me on discord: ghostly#0022 Cooldown: 7 Cost: 300 XP Gain: 100 The user unleashes cloud that will poison enemies at bay. Move 2: Chloro Ball Cooldown: 2.5 Cost: 250 XP Gain: 30 acidic ball hurriled at enimes. (41 damage) Suke Suke no mi go to hell Festive Festive no